Otoko no Romance
by Ohimesama1
Summary: many have pass through the doors of otoko no romance some seeking companionship, some love, others to make a living when two opposite collide sparks flies and perhaps something more? kyo x ?


Fruits Basket is property of Natsuki Takaya and Hakusensha. The rating for this story will definitely change :P For now the first chapter is rated PG-13 for strong language and some adult situation. I've decided to go with an unconventional pairing hope you like it ^__^  
  
Otoko no Romance:  
  
Chapter 1 : Red Herring  
  
She scurried her way up the stairs well aware she was over 15 minutes late for her next client. However, she wasn't the least bit worried, as she knew the guy quite well. In her line of business that was something that came with the package. Room 512 was the last room down the hall of the five- story red brick building situated in one of Tokyo's busiest and well-known tourist attractions, the red-light district of Shinjuku. With one quick adjustment to her crimson spaghetti strap top she flung open the door and flashed a peace sign to the sole occupant of the room.  
  
"Yo!" she said ignoring the slightly annoyed expression on the otherwise handsome face of her partner for the night.  
  
"You know what time it is?" he barked back.  
  
"A quarter past 8:00 p.m" she replied with a chuckle. She pretended not to notice his foul mood and instead took a seat in the sofa opposite the bed.  
  
"Ah! My feet are killing me! And these damn things cost me quite a bit too" she said removing the red pumps and sighed with relief glad to be rid of them. Kyo was growing increasingly impatient by the seconds and at the moment could give a damn about her aching feet.  
  
"You know I'm paying you by the hour right? And so far you've wasted a good 15 min of my hard earned yen !" he growled .  
  
"maa , I'll make it up to ya kyon-kyon" she said propping herself off the sofa . She loved making him wait but she could tell he wasn't up to much of her little games tonight. She placed her purse on the nightstand and made her way towards the young man sitting on the bed. With a seductive yet dangerous look in her eyes she climbed up onto the bed.  
  
"Umm...where should I start?" she asked as she proceeded on all four making her way onto his side of the bed.  
  
"I'll show you exactly how to get things warmed up.when I'm done with you, you'll have forgotten all about those aching feet of yours" he smiled mischievously and reached for her hips. With a quick agile move he managed to turn the girl over so that she was facedown on the velvet sheets.  
  
"geez Kyou you that horny tonight, no foreplay?" she smirked.  
  
He did not reply but rather reached up her short black leather skirt pulling it over her hips as his fingers found their way between her thighs. If there was one thing Arisa hated most was not being in control and this sure didn't feel like it. Before he could get any further she grabbed his roaming fingers and pull them from her heated slit. Slightly shocked kyo was too slow to react to her next move as she flipped him over onto his back so that now she was the one on top.  
  
She let out a small chuckle as she straddled him.  
  
" now that's much better." she smirked.  
  
"and this time.don't you dare come before me ! got it?" she commanded playfully as she teasingly grind her pelvis into his.  
  
"what?! It wasn't like I did it on purpose, damn yankee!" the red-haired yelled back indignantly, sounding obviously wounded by her accusations.  
  
"Kyon Kyon all feisty tonight " she said with a smirked.  
  
She reached towards his sensitive pink nub and gave it a hard pinch with her slender fingers .  
  
"and I told you not to call me a damn yankee!" she responded back relishing in the yelped that came out of the red-haired youth. Their encounters where always heated with anger, lust often-mirroring lover's quarrel though neither consider the other a lover.  
  
Uotani Arisa was picky about who she took to bed. As one of Otoko no romance most requested hostess she could pick and choose from her clients. The girls were not required to sleep with the clients but it was encouraged and certainly earned them more money. She was kyo's favorite; he couldn't put up with the other girls because as he said they all had a stupid look about them that turned him off.  
  
"umm ...you taste good tonight" she said as she lazily swirled her tongue around his hardened nipples. Kyo only managed to reply with a grunt. She knew all his sensitive spots and all the right things to send him over the edge begging for more...but tonight she wanted to take it slow and savor every inch of his hard tanned body. She continued her skillful play flicking his nipples and occasionally biting them just to hear him yelp.  
  
"Oi! take it easy there!" he managed to say after a few minutes of helpless moaning. She gave him a wicked smile and slowly traced her way lower towards his hard abdomen. Her soft lips left bracing trail of warm kisses along his lower torso. She stopped at his navel momentarily to plant soft kisses or perhaps she was bent on making him wait for the main course. Kyo grew inpatient and pulled her by the hair something she didn't much like.  
  
"Why the hell you do that for?!" she yelled at him.  
  
"stop screwing around and give me WHAT I'm paying you for" he smirked.  
  
"Not until you beg screaming for it, Orange atama" she replied back getting up from her straddling position.  
  
"I'm tired" she said propping herself off the bed. She ignored the dumbfounded look on his face as she brushed aside her disheveled sandy blonde hair and quickly adjusted her top.  
  
"What the fuc..?!" Kyo managed to say stunned.  
  
"are you deaf? I said that's all you're getting for tonight" she smirked as she gathered her purse and shoes .  
  
"serves you right; now head downstairs and cool off with your drunken buddies" she added leaving the room. She turned back "ah almost forgot.." she grabbed the folded 10000 yen bill on the night stand and blew him a kiss and with that shut the door behind her.  
  
The red-hair boy sat on the bed completely stunned and with a massive bulge that threatened to burst his pants open.  
  
"You damn Yankee!" he finally managed to yell back in utter frustration.  
  
Arisa headed for the girls' lounge just next to the game rooms where most clients were busy getting drunk, making out with the hostesses, losing money on the card tables or passed out. There was no such thing as "a busy night" at otoko no romance. Every night the place was packed full of men with lots of money and time to kill. Most were so called respectable white collared men , married, engaged, single you name it they were present. She was still ticked off with orange atama. He wasn't getting any from her tonight and she didn't plan on giving him back the money either...served him right!  
  
Kyo quickly gathered his clothing sprawled on the bedroom floor and with some effort got them on. He still had that sore aching feeling below the belt but he knew she wouldn't be coming back any time soon and would just have to ignore it for the time being. Damn her! she wasn't the only whore in the place and he could always rent out another girl but he knew it just wouldn't be the same deal. With that thought he stormed downstairs into the main lounge heading for the bar. He needed something to calm him down until he could think of his next move.  
  
"one sex on the beach" he barked at the bartender who also happened to be co-owner. Shigure raised his eyebrow musing over his cousin's foul mood. It wasn't anything unusual..not for Kyo at least but tonight he seemed angrier than his usual self.  
  
"so what's got Kyo-kun upset? Arisa-chan didn't perform to your usual expectations?" he asked chuckling as he reached for the drink mix.  
  
Shigure was quite skilled at his job and somehow always knew the exact way each of his customers liked their drinks. Kyo liked the eastern blend with more tropical flavor to it and just enough vodka to create that warm fuzzy feeling. He'd probably need some tonight.  
  
Shigure placed the drink before kyo waiting for him to respond. Kyo simply glared back and grabbed his drink chucking it down hoping it would do the trick.  
  
"can you believe this shit?! she was being a damn cock tease and I told her to get on to the good part and what does she do? she gets up and leaves! Who the hell does she take me for? I'm paying for the damn services right?!" he said loudly as he banged his fist onto the tabletop. Shigure was quite amused at his cousins seemingly frustration. because it did sound more like it than actual rage.  
  
"I see" shigure said fighting to hold back his laughter. "Kyo-kun probably turning blue down there ne? but we can't have you passing out on us because one of my girls decides she's not up to doing her job." he smiled with a mischievous grin playing on his lips.  
  
"hey Ayaa!" he called to the tall man with the long silver hair in the adjacent back room. The latter was finishing up an "on the job training session" with the new girl.  
  
"what is it gure? I'm kinda busy in here" he shouted back from behind the closed door.  
  
"oh I think we could test out the new girl on Kyo ...see how she does." he chuckled.  
  
"ah I see. give me a few more minutes and we'll wrap up things in here" , Ayame shouted back.  
  
Kyo raised his head up with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"what new girl? " he asked slightly annoyed. He didn't want to be Shigure guinea pig and the only reason he even came to the damn place was...for Arisa. His anger returned just as fast as it disappeared with the drink. He hated the effect she had on him. Just then his beeper went off. The damn thing just had to start vibrating at a time like this when he was still tensed in that region of his body. He reached down in his pocket to see who the pager was...  
  
"call me back NOW...if you know what's good for you!" it was a message from Kagura. Small beads of sweat formed along his forehead as he thrust the gadget back into his pocket. She couldn't possible have figured out his whereabouts he tried to reassure himself.  
  
From the look on his face, Shigure could decipher who the caller was. He chuckled. "maybe you better head back home if it's not too late to avoid her wrath" he said with stifling another chuckle.  
  
Kyo chucked down the last drop and pondered on what to do.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
